Une véritable équipe 2: La revanche d'Akashi
by Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache
Summary: Après sa défaite contre les Colosses, Akashi et la Génération des Miracles est plus que déterminée à battre tout le monde. Pour Kuroko, d'autres problèmes vont venir s'ajouter aux entraînements de sont petit ami démoniaque.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé:** Après sa défaite contre les Colosses, Akashi et la Génération des Miracles est plus que déterminée à battre tout le monde. Pour Kuroko, d'autres problèmes vont venir s'ajouter aux entraînements de sont petit ami démoniaque.

**Disclamer:** Je ne possède, à mon grand regret, aucun des dieux vivants de cette fic, mais j'aimerais bien les acheter!

**Couple:** Toujours Akashi/Kuroko, peut-être un autre, je sais pas

Donc, pour ceux qui l'attendaient, voici la suite d'Une véritable équipe. Elle s'est faite attendre parce que j'écrivais d'autre fic en même temps et que j'avançais dans mon livre, pour lequel je suis fière d'avoir trouvée une maison d'édition pour laquelle je serais prioritaire (l'éditrice est ma cousine).

**Une véritable équipe 2: La revenche d'Akashi**

**Chapitre 1: Rentrée des classes et nouvelle galère**

Kuroko Tetsuya, fantôme de la Génération des Miracles, entrait aujourd'hui en deuxième année au lycée Teiko, avec ladite Génération. Il regardait avec du désespoir au fond des yeux son coéquipier Aomine Daiki râler après leur capitaine, Akashi Seijuro.

-Aomine-kun, ne parle pas ainsi de Seijuro-kun, il va te punir.

-M'en fiche, t'as cas l'obliger à ne pas le faire, c'est ton copain non?

-Je ne peux pas rendre Seijuro-kun moins tyranique, tu le sais. S'il t'enttends, tu vas être punis.

Une paire de ciseaux frôla la joue de l'as de Teiko, la figeant avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à l'ombre. Il déglutit difficilement avant de tourner la tête lentement. Derière lui se tenait un démon terrifiant, les cheveux rouges, un œil rouge et l'autre jaune, la main toujours tendue dans le geste de lancer un objet, des ciseaux en l'occurence. Le capitaine despotique de la Génération des Miracles en personne, Akashi Seijuro, avait sans aucun doute possible entendu les termes peu élogieux dont l'avait affublés le joueur aux cheveux bleu foncé.

-Daiki, il est plus prudent de d'écouter les conseils de Tetsuya. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ta punition, mais tu la subira sans broncher, est-ce clair? Quant à toi, Tetsuya, tu m'as fuis toute la semaine. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi?

-Tu étais trop énervé à propos des matchs de cette année, tu en es devenu invivable.

-Je ferais des efforts lorsque nous serons ensemble, donc.

-Hein? Lui il peut te critiquer et pas moi?

-Lui est mon petit ami, pas toi. De plus, chaque critique se paie, mais il le sait déjà, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un cri étranglé se fit entendre. Kise Ryouta attrapa le bras du plus petit joueur de l'équipe pour l'éloigner au maximum de leur capitaine, se plaignant à propos du pauvre et innoncent Kurokochi maltraité par l'horrible Akashichi. Le blond ne dû encore une fois son salut qu'à la vivacité de l'as de Teiko qui l'attrapa également, mais pour lui éviter une blessure.

-Kise, ne fais ce genre de chose. Tu sais bien qu'Akashi à tendance à jeter des ciseaux lorsqu'on touche Tetsu sans sa permission.

-Mais Aominechi, Kurokochi ne marite pas une telle fin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kise-kun, j'irais bien, Seijuro-kun ne me fait pas vraiment mal.

Cette phrase ne rassurait pas vraiment le blond, mais il ne dit rien de plus, ou tout au moins, rien de constructif, et se contenta de se plaindre que tout le monde était contre lui alors qu'ils attendaient le reste de l'équipe. Les deux joueurs manquant arrivèrent peu après, l'un tenant un sac de friandises et l'autre une boule à facette miniature, son objet chanceux du jour sans soute. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était là et présentable pour la rentrée, le capitaine de la Génération des Miracles fit entrer son équipe dans le lycée. Tout le monde s'écartait sur leur passage, ne voulant pas subir les foudres du fou furieux que tout le monde ou presque connaissait.

Presque parce qu'il y avait les premières années. Si la plupart faisaient comme tout le monde et s'écartaient, certains voulaient voir la Génération des Miracles de plus près, sans se soucier des avertissements de leurs aînés. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un garçon sans doute suicidaire voulu s'approcher un peu plus encore un bouscula Kuroko qu'il n'avait même pas vu. Immédiatement, toute l'attention de cette équipe incroyable fut concentrée sur lui, mais il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, car on sentait venir la foudre. Se fut Akashi Seijuro en personne qui vint relever son petit ami. Il s'adressa ensuite au garçon tétanisé qui commençait à trembler.

-Si tout le monde s'écarte, c'est pour une bonne raison. Fais attention, je concidère que tu es désormais prévenu. Si tu bouscules à nouveau Tetsuya, que l'un des membres de mon équipe vient se plaindre de toi ou que je te remarque encore une fois, et sois sûr que tu souffriras. Compris?

Le pauvre garçon se contenta de hocher frénétiquement la tête, incapable de parler. Le bleuté essaya de le rassurer en lui murmurant qu'il était de mauvaise humeur aujord'hui, qu'il n'était aussi tyranique d'habitude et que ça allait s'arranger, le première année s'enfuit vers sa salle sans demander son reste. Le fantôme de l'équipe se tourna vers son petit ami.

-Tu aurais pu ne pas lui dire ainsi. Tu l'as sans doute traumatisé à vie, là. Le pauvre ne m'avait simplement pas vu, ça arrive tout le temps.

-Tetsu, tout le monde sait qu'il faut éviter d'être dans le sillage de l'un de nous, parce que tu y es sans doute et que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est celui qui t'auras bousculer qui va pleurer.

-Mais pas les premières années. Ils sont nouveaux, Aomine-kun. Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Tetsuya, si tout le monde s'écartait, ce n'était pas pour rien, il n'avait cas écouter ses sempai.

-Déjà en train de terroriser nos futurs recrus, demanda une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir un jeune homme en troisième année les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris. Izuki Shun, ancien membre de l'équipe de basket de Seirin, venait d'arriver.

-Tu es en retard Shun.

-Pas vraiment, je ne l'aurais été que dans quelques secondes. Là, je suis juste à l'heure.

-Tu me contredis?

-Non, pas du tout, je nuance tes propos. Je ne vais pas contre eux, seul un suicidaire ferait cela.

-C'est toi le suicidaire, toussa Aomine.

Pourtant, miraculeusement, le joueur plus âgé n'eut aucune punition immédiate, cela voulant sans doute signifier qu'elle serait très douloureuse plus tard.

-Monte dans ta salle, ne sois pas en retard plus que tu ne l'es déjà, Shun.

-Oui capitaine.

Le brun partit sans faire d'histoire, ce qui était sans doute plus sage, et le joueur aux cheveux rouges emmena son équipe favorite dans leur salle où, cette année encore, ils étaient tous réunis. A voir le visage déconfit de trois d'entre eux, ce n'était pas vraiment au goûts de tous. Aomine, Murasakibara et Kuroko semblaient vraiment démoralisés de constater ce fait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? J'ai personnellement demandé à ce que nous soyons dans la même classe pour pouvoir vous surveiller durant les cours. Pas de sieste ni de bonbons. Atsushi, tu sais que tu les auras après, Tetsuya, Daiki, le premier que je prends à dormir comprendras profondément le sens du mot repentir, est-ce clair? J'exige le maximum de vous autant sur le terrain qu'en classe, vous aurez donc d'excellents résultats, n'est-ce pas?

Les trois pauvres coéquipier acquiéscèrent contraints et forcés aux paroles du tyrans face à eux. Celui-ci, satisfait, leur fit signe de venir s'assoir au premier rang, comme l'année précédente. A peine furent-ils tous installés qu'un jeune homme vint s'appuyer sur la table de Kuroko. Il était blond, avait les yeux bleus et un sourire qui faisait sans doute craquer tout le monde.

-Dis-moi, beauté, quel est ton nom.

-Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Je suis Kagamine Len, soyons amis.

-Si tu veux.

Le nouveau venu, en plus de faire du charme juste sous le nez d'Akashi, semblait se ficher comme d'une gigne des ondes meurtrières émises par celui-ci et des avertissements muets des autres. De tout le monde en fait, car tout le monde savait que, oui, Kuroko était mignon, mais que non, il ne fallait surtout pas y toucher, sous peine de perdre quelque chose définitivement, et on avait de la chance si ce n'était que sa fierté!

Se sentant prit entre deux feux, le pauvre Kuroko décida d'utiliser la misdirection sur un stylos pour s'enfuir, mais son petit ami le rappela à l'ordre d'un regard avant de dire d'une voix franchement glaciale.

-Je suis Akashi Seijuro, le _petit ami_ de Tetsuya. Et autant te prévenir tout de suite, je ne veux pas qu'on l'approche d'aussi près, alors éloigne toi. Tu n'auras pas d'autres avertissements.

Il avait déjà une paire de ciseaux à la main, prête à la lancer, lorsque le nouveau fit un geste qui figea tout le monde de surprise, y compris Akashi et Seijuro, qui ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce que quelqu'un ose. Kagamine venait purement et simplement d'embrasser Kuroko. Celui-ci ne réagit pas immédiatement, sous le choc, et n'en n'eut ensuite pas l'occasion car le blond sauta en arrière pour éviter le coup de ciseaux rageur arrivant dans sa direction. Il contempla un instant un Kuroko hébété avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil et de s'éloigner vers sa place, tout au fond.

-Avec moi, tu serais libre de tous tes mouvements, lança-t-il depuis sa table.

Assez étrangement, personne n'osa lui adresser la parole et un large périmètre de sécurité s'était formé autour de lui. L'inconcient eut cependant la vie sauve grâce à l'intervention du professeur qui venait enfin d'arriver. Il demanda poliment à un Akashi blême de rage de se rassoir avant de commencer le discours de début d'année.

La matinée passa lentement, chacun sentant parfaitement la tension électrique dans la salle dû au regard insistant du nouveau posé sur Kuroko qui, pour une fois visible, était franchement mal à l'aise. Lorsque la pause de midi sonna, il fut véritablement heureux et jaillit de sa place et emportant Akashi par le bras, pressé de s'éloigner mais ne désirant pas être seul dans les couloirs.

Et oui, j'ai bel et bien mis Kagamine Len des vocaloïdes, mais je fais ce que je veux. A vrai dire, c'est que je n'avais pas d'idées de nom pour le nouvel élève suicidaire, et ma sœur ma dit «Len», du coup c'est Kagamine Len, voilà.

Alors? Une petite review pour fêter ce début du deuxième opus?


	2. Fin de journée et mauvaise surprise

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Yuto Aoki: Ils ne sont pas suicidaires, ils sont inconscients, nuance! Pour ce qui est de leur survie, Akashi a besoin de Aomine et Izuki, il va pas les tuer. Les punir très sévèrement, peut-être, mais pas les tuer. Et il veut pas être inculpé de meurtre, donc il va pas tuer Len-kun non plus. Le faire souffrir, ça, c'est certain par contre.

Persona Aevum: T'inquiète, il va pas faire que le toucher, tu vas voir. Akashi va peut-être finir par le tuer, finalement, qui sait? Enfin, t'as raison, on ne touche pas ce qui appartient à Akashi, il va vite comprendre. Mais faut pas détester Len-kun pour ça, il peut pas savoir, le pauvre!

Makichan: T'inquiète, en ce qui concerne les couples, y a rarement autre chose que du akakuro dans mes fics, et y a forcément Akashi (pour Kuroko no basuke, parce que sinon, il n'y est pas).

JuriiGothic: Désolée que ton beau-frère croit que tu as changé de sexe, ce n'était pas mon intention. T'en fais pas, ça va être de pire en pire (c'est pas vraiment rassurant, ça, non?). Je suis contente de faire rire, j'imagine toujours la tête de mes perso en écrivant, et je suis vraiment contente d'être toute seule chez ou qu'il soit très tard dans la nuit lorsque je le fais, personne ne m'entend péter des cables toute seule comme ça.

**Résumé:** Après sa défaite contre les Colosses, Akashi et la Génération des Miracles est plus que déterminée à battre tout le monde. Pour Kuroko, d'autres problèmes vont venir s'ajouter aux entraînements de sont petit ami démoniaque.

**Disclamer:** Je ne possède, à mon grand regret, aucun des dieux vivants de cette fic, mais j'aimerais bien les acheter!

**Couple:** Toujours Akashi/Kuroko, peut-être un autre, je sais pas

Donc, voilà la suite! A quel point allez vous détester Len-kun après ça? Ne vous en faîtes pas, Akashi ne va certainement pas laisser passer tout ça. Après tout, l'année ne fait que commencer pour eux.

Mais plutôt que de lire mon blabla pour le moins inutile en ce qui concerne ce début de chapitre en particulier, lisez, et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Une véritable équipe 2: La revanche d'Akashi**

**Chapitre Fin de journée et mauvaise surprise.**

Arrivé sur le toit, Kuroko lacha enfin son petit ami qui le fixa un instant. C'était bien la première fois que celui-ci se comportait ainsi. Il devait vraiment être agacé par ce nouveau. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait un physique de sportif, et Akashi pouvait présumer qu'il allait se retrouver avec lui plus souvent qu'il ne le voudrait.

C'est en soupirant que le roux ouvrit son bentô, que Kuroko avait quand même pensé à emmener. Il vit du coin de l'oeil celui-ci s'assoir à ces côtés en fulminant silencieusement sans toucher à son déjeuner. Le reste de son équipe arriva alors que lui-même n'avait pas encore commencé à manger. Aomine semblait assez énervé par le nouveau également. Si celui-ci empêchait son équipe de se concentrer, il allait devoir sévir. Rien que pour le baiser de ce matin, il lui fallait trouver une punition appropriée qui ferait comprendre à cet imbécile qu'on ne touchait pas à ses affaires, et que le fantôme de Teiko était ses affaires.

Rien que de repenser à ce baiser volé mit le capitaine de la meilleure équipe du Japon en rage. Il serra les poings pour ne pas frapper quelque chose. Instinctivement tout le monde s'installa à distance de lui et de son petit ami qui semblait dans le même état. On sentait des ondes meurtrières s'échapper depuis leur côté du toit.

L'ancien meneur de Seirin arriva dans cette ambiance tendue. Il s'arrêta un instant, surpris. Puis décida que ce n'était pas grave et fit fi de son instinct de survie en s'asseyant à côté du capitaine de son équipe. Quatre paires d'yeux le fixèrent avec incrédulité. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Il était fou? Ou suicidaire peut-être? N'était-il pas évident que leur capitaine et son petit ami était de mauvaise humeur?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Izuki, revient par là, tu vas te faire mordre par Akashi si tu reste à côté de lui, répliqua Aomine sans répondre à la question posée.

-Daiki, je ne mords pas.

Etrangement, le ton mortel et le visage sombre d'Akashi n'aidèrent pas à croir en lui. Mais cela ne sembla pas préoccuper le brun qui attendait toujours une réponse. Ce fut le bleu turquoise qui répondit, étrangement plus calme maintenant.

-Il y a un nouvel élève dans notre classe. Il semble m'apprécier.

-T'apprécier? Kuroko, il t'as embrassé alors qu'Akashi avait clairement fait comprendre que tu étais son petit ami, c'est pas juste être apprécié là! Mais ce gars est suicidaire, ou alors il comprenait pas les autres qui lui disaient de reculer et de ne plus te regarder.

-Midorima-kun, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me fixer. Je veux juste qu'il arrête.

-Il va arrêter, Tetsuya, ne t'en fait pas, il va arrêter.

Le sourire psychopathe sur le visage du capitaine fit déglutir tout le monde. Bon, puisqu'il le dit. Tout le monde le croit sur parole.

La fin de la pause déjeuner se passa dans un silence tendu. Tous surveillaient les baguettes dans les mains du psychopathe aux cheveux rouges, le souvenir de la fois où Kise avait faillis mourir à cause de ces innocents bouts de bois bien présent dans leurs esprits. Le blond devait s'en souvenir plus que les autres parce qu'il était très nerveux, transpirant et jetant des regards angoissés aux mains de son capitaine. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque le repas prit fin et qu'ils retournèrent en cours, s'attirant des haussements de sourcils stupéfait de tous ceux connaissant son faible taux de résistance à la somnolence de la digestion. Qu'il préfère affronter le monologue des professeurs plutôt que le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes était somme toute assez révélateur.

Ils se rendirent à leur place et l'équipe se raidit presque immédiatement lorsqu'une silouhette blonde s'approcha de Kuroko. Kagamine se pencha, intrigant tous ceux assistant à la scène, bien que tous commencèrent à avoir des sueurs froides en sentant l'aura meurtrière du capitaine de la Génération des Miracles.

-Alors, mon beau, as-tu réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis?

Il avait dis cela en souriant d'un air charmeur et sa main traina un instant le long du bras de Kuroko...du moins avant d'esquiver de justesse une paire de ciseaux fusant vers son visage. Le blond tourna un regard ennuyé vers le roux et se retourna ensuite vers le bleuté.

-Nous nous verrons plus tard, je te rassure, sussura le nouveau beaucoup trop proche du passeur.

-J'apprécierais que tu me laisse tranquille, répliqua celui-ci.

-Hors de question, tu as l'air beaucoup trop savoureux, des comme toi, on en croquerait, conclu le suicidaire.

Encore une fois, alors que tous semblaient vouloir suivre le cours, Kuroko était tendu en raison d'un regard fixé sur son dos. Il refusait de se retourner pour signifier à l'autre de cesser. Après tout, s'il le faisait, c'est qu'il se préoccupait un minimum de l'autre. Alors il se taisait et prenait son cours en note, sous le regard surpris de ses amis. A la fin de la journée, il avait tous ses cours sans que son petit ami n'ait eu à intervenir une seul fois pour cela.

-Eh bah, bailla Aomine, on sait comment te tenir éveillé maintenant, suffit de te fixer, Tetsu.

-Non, c'est lui, il m'ennerve. Seijuro-kun, frappe-le s'il te plaît.

-Et pourquoi tu le fait pas toi-même, répliqua l'As de l'équipe.

-Il est évident que Tetsuya aurait des ennuis s'il faisait une chose pareille. Mais qui me ferait le moindre reproche? Il va donc de soit que se sera moi qui réglerais le problème.

Le soupir cllectif qui répondit à cette constation suffit à faire comprendre tout le désespoir de l'équipe face à autant de sadisme et d'inconscience.

Arrivant sur ces entrefaits au gymnase, les six jeunes hommes se rendirent aux vestiaires sans réellement prêter attention aux joueurs s'y trouvant déjà. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kuroko rencontre une paire d'yeux bleus fixés avec convoitise sur son corps. Le petit passeur rougit et se précipita derrière Murasakibara pour ce cacher. Le grand joueur lui lança un regard surpris.

-Pourquoi Kurochin se cache-t-il dérrière moi?

-Kagamine Len est déjà dans les vestiaires. On dirait qu'il va faire du basket.

Tous les autres se tournèrent dans sa direction avant que plusieurs regards se posent sur le joueur précédemment cité. Celui-ci semblait amusé par la réaction du jeune homme qu'il convoitait. Il n'insista pourtant pas, à l'étonnement général, et sortit des vestiaires. Les autres en firent de même une fois changés. L'équipe première devait se présenter, puisqu'il s'agissait du premier jour, et expliquer au reste des joueurs, les nouveaux compris, en quoi consistait le système du lycée. Ceux venant du collège Teiko le savait déjà, les autres se jurèrent de trouvailler dur pour réussir à atteindre l'équipe première.

Alors que tous commençaient à jouer pour être ensuite répartit selon leur compétence dans l'équipe deux ou trois, un éclair blond jaillit et l'on vit par la suite un jeune homme accroché au joueur fantôme de l'équipe sous le regard brûlant de rage du capitaine de club de basket. Les senpai expliquèrent alors une chose qui avait été négligée jusque là. Ne jamais toucher le numéros 15 sans l'expresse autorisation du capitaine. Sinon, on risquait de douloureuses représailles. Et à voir le sourire diabolique de celui-ci, personne ne douta des propos des plus âgés.

La sentence ne tarda pas à tomber: entraînement triplé. Celui d'Izuki était déjà doublé, pour son retard et son insolence du matin-même. Aomine se faisait tout petit dans l'espoir d'être oublié pour les mots qu'il avait eut sur son capitaine. Le regard sadique qui se tourna vers lui le fit déglutir. Non, aucune chance pour qu'il soit épargné.

1C'est complètement mort que les joueurs retournèrent aux vestiaires. Malheureusement pour Kuroko, le nouveau était là lorsqu'il arriva, et il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter les lieux. Mais n'ayant pas envie de fuir face à lui, le plus petit joueur se contenta de se cacher derrière son petit ami pour se changer. Ce dernier resta devant lui, les bras croisés et une expression suffisante sur les traits. Après tout, le comportement de Kuroko montrait très clairement qu'il préférait Akashi, et ne voulait absolument pas de Kagamine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon joli cœur, je ne m'arrêterais pas là, lança le blond en sortant des vestiaires, promesse que, malheureusement, le plus grand samblait vouloir tenir, songea Kuroko.

Et voilà pour le chapitre deux. Donc, qu'en pensez-vous? Va-t-il y avoir des morts?


	3. Harcèlement et danger de mort

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Seth Horo: C'est vrai que je ne sais pas qui va tuer qui pour l'instant (Kagamine veut Kuroko après tout, il peut vouloir se débarasser d'Akashi pour cela.)

iris: Len n'est pas suicidaire, il ne sait pas qu'il ne doit pas toucher à ce qui appartient à Akashi, c'est tout.

Makichan:

JuriiGothic: Désolée que ton beau-frère croit que tu as changé de sexe, ce n'était pas mon intention. T'en fais pas, ça va être de pire en pire (c'est pas vraiment rassurant, ça, non?). Je suis contente de faire rire, j'imagine toujours la tête de mes perso en écrivant, et je suis vraiment contente d'être toute seule chez ou qu'il soit très tard dans la nuit lorsque je le fais, personne ne m'entend péter des cables toute seule comme ça.

**Résumé:** Après sa défaite contre les Colosses, Akashi et la Génération des Miracles est plus que déterminée à battre tout le monde. Pour Kuroko, d'autres problèmes vont venir s'ajouter aux entraînements de sont petit ami démoniaque.

**Disclamer:** Je ne possède, à mon grand regret, aucun des dieux vivants de cette fic, mais j'aimerais bien les acheter!

**Couple:** Toujours Akashi/Kuroko, peut-être un autre, je sais pas

Donc, voilà la suite! A quel point allez vous détester Len-kun après ça? Ne vous en faîtes pas, Akashi ne va certainement pas laisser passer tout ça. Après tout, l'année ne fait que commencer pour eux.

Mais plutôt que de lire mon blabla pour le moins inutile en ce qui concerne ce début de chapitre en particulier, lisez, et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Une véritable équipe 2: La revanche d'Akashi**

**Chapitre 3: Harcèlement et danger de mort**

Les jours suivants furent difficiles. Surtout pour Kuroko. Le pauvre bleuté sentait le regard perçant du blond aux yeux bleus sur lui où qu'il aille. Cela le stressait et énervait son petit ami. Akashi, possessif au possible, ne cessait de tenter de tuer «discrètement» le gêneur à coup de ciseaux. Evidemment, sa discrétion était assez moyenne puisqu'il le faisait à chaque fois que sa future victime le provoquait et donc devant absolument tout le monde. Cela faillis tourner au drame un nombre de fois incalculable, mais heureusement, le fantôme était toujours là pour calmer le jeu.

Une semaine était passé depuis la rentrée, et si tous les nouveaux avaient intégré le principe de Akashi Seijuro+colère=mort imminente, ce n'était vraissemblablement pas le cas de Kagamine. Comble du malheur pour lui, son nom ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec celui d'un certain roux de Seirin que tous détestaient dans la Génération des Miracles pour diverses raisons. Aussi, le capitaine n'était-il pas le seul qu'il faille retenir régulièrement. Et Murasakibara était une véritable furie lorsqu'on s'attaquait à son petit frère adoré. Oui, finalement, le nouveau joueur était certainement suicidaire.

Surtout que ce jour-là, après l'entraînement, il profita du fait que l'empereur soit obligé de parlé avec le coach à propos du premier match de la saison pour s'approcher du petit bleuté qui était étrangement seul pour la première fois. Il trouvait cela bizarre mais n'allait certainement pas refuser une telle occasion. Aussi Len approcha-t-il discrètement derrière l'ombre qui ne le sentit pas arriver. En revenche, il sentit nettement quelqu'un lui attraper la taille en emprisonnant ses bras, et ce quelqu'un n'était pas son amant. Tournant la tête, il reconnu aisément les cheveux blond de son harceleur.

-Fiche-moi la paix, Kagamine, ordonna Kuroko.

-Non, ma petite crème en sucre glace, je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher.

-Et moi je crois que tu veux le lâcher immédiatement, rétorqua une voix froide avant que le petit bleu ne puisse répondre.

Le blond retira ses bras du plus petit joueur mais se baissa pour embrasser la nuque du fantôme qui tenta de s'écarter par réflexe. Incapable de le faire, il donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de son agresseur, le faisant lâcher prise. L'ombre rejoignit directement son amant, se cachant un peu derrière pour terminer de se rhabiller. Une fois que se fut fait, il constata que cette fois, Akashi semblait vraiment près à commettre un meurtre. Et il n'était pas sûr du tout de vouloir l'empêcher de le faire cette fois. Hésitant, le joueur fantôme se dit qu'une fois en prison, son petit ami pourrait être beaucoup souvent avec lui. Il choisit donc de le retenir encore une fois. Bien sûr, le rouge ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, mais après quelques chuchotements à l'oreille, le capitaine réfléchis à se que son amant avait dit. Bon, dans un sens il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un là où tout le monde le verrais et le saurais. Mais si aucun corps n'était jamais retrouvé, ce n'était pas bien grave n'est-ce pas?

Voyant le plus grand songer sérieusement à commettre un meurtre, le bleuté soupira. Il traina ensuite l'autre dans les douches, espérant que Kagamine serait partit lorsqu'eux-même sortiraient de là. En attendant, mieux vallait distraire son dangereux psychopathe personnel. Il glissa donc ses mains autour du coup de son amant avant de lui embrasser la machoire. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard mi amusé mi agacé.

-Tetsuya...

-Seijuro-kun, répondit l'autre en descendant dans le cou de son petit ami qui décida qu'il réfléchirait à son meurtre plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il avait une petite ombre bien vilaine à punir. Attirant le bleuté contre lui, il le pressa contre un mur avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Il lui retira bien vite sa chemise à peine enfilée. Il s'attaquait déjà à la ceinture alors que le fantôme essayait de lui défaire les boutons de son haut, tâche rendue difficile par les suçottements de l'autre sur son torse et surtout ses tétons. Il haletait. Evidemment, le capitaine n'allait pas se laisser faire. Mais bon, le plus petit n'allait pas se plaindre alors que son amant s'apprêtait à lui faire l'amour sauvagement contre un mur, non?

Le pantalon de Kuroko vola alors qu'il venait à peine de réussir à ouvrir la chemise de l'uniforme scolaire de son petit ami. Celle-ci glissa au sol le plus petit fit une petite moue lorsqu'il s'apperçut qu'il était presque nu alors que le roux était encore presque entièrement habillé.

-Seijuro-kun est trop habillé.

-Déshabille-moi alors.

-Seijuro-kun ne me laisse pas faire. Je n'arrive pas à lui retirer ses vêtements comme il le fait.

-C'est parce que je suis le dominant, tu es d'accord là-dessus n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne l'ai jamais mis en doute.

Le rouge eut un sourire affamé et retira rapidement le reste de ses vêtements. Puis arracha le boxer de son petit fantôme. Il fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres sucrées et tentantes alors que le plus petit accrocha ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Glissant ses mains sur la taille fine, Akashi porta ses doigts à la bouche délicieuse. Celle-ci les suça avec provocation. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisament humides, il les glissa vers l'entrée de son amant. Il pénétra immédiatement un doigt, puis deux. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de les retirer et de s'engager lui-même à l'intérieur de l'antre chaude et serrée de Kuroko. Il commença alors un mouvement rapide destiné à les combler rapidement tous les deux. Et effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes, le bleuté de rendit, entraînant avec lui le capitaine de Teiko. Essouflé, celui-ci se laissa glissé à genoux, le plus petit toujours accroché à lui, et ne se retira pas immédiatement. Ils restèrent là, reprenant leur souffle, le visage dans le cou de l'autre. Akashi en profita pour faire un magnifique suçon à son petit ami qui sourit en le sentant faire. Décidément, il était très prévisible.

Finalement, Akashi nettoya l'autre et l'aida à se rhabiller avant d'en faire de même. Ils sortirent ensuite de la pièce pour constater que les vestiaires étaient vides. Cela soulagea Kuroko qui ne se sentait pas prêt à donner de nouveau de lui pour calmer le fou furieux qui se tenait à ses côtés. Récupérant leurs sacs, ils quittèrent le gymnase ensemble. Sur le chemin du retour, le rouge semblait bien pensif.

-Tu sais Tetsuya, un jour, je finirais bien par réussir à le tuer, ce Kagamine Len. Il est inutile de vouloir m'en empêcher.

-Mais tu aurais des problèmes, et en prison, il te seras difficile de me voir, et encore plus de me protéger des autres.

L'argument sembla faire mouche parce que le jeune psychopathe se mit à réfléchir.

-Pas de corps, pas de meurtre. Si personne ne peut établir que je l'ai tué, je n'irais pas en prison.

Le fantôme soupira avec désespoir. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui avait donné un tel petit ami? C'est désespéré que Kuroko rentra chez lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et pensa que vraiment sans son petit ami, il s'ennuierait franchement.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux turquoise se laissa emporter par Morphée.

Et voilà, un autre chapitre! Ça avance non? Une petite review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse aux reviews:**

kara: Je sais, je suis longue, mais ce chapitre avait du mal à sortir. Et non, personne ne tue mes personnages à part moi, ça ne se fait pas, c'est le privilège de l'autatrice! Bref, oui, son nom n'aide pas, effectivement. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Karmila23: Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Voici enfin la suite, après des mois et des mois sans poster sur cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

TsuyaKuroko: Grillé, mon deuxième couple est dévoilé! On ne verra pas grand chose d'eux deux, sauf le moment où Kuroko les grille (parce que oui, ils doivent forcément se faire griller par lui). Et merci, je suis contente que mon OC te convienne. Il est un peu suicidaire, c'est vrai, mais ce ne serait pas aussi drôle sinon. La suite est enfin là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Lunny: Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner la fic, je te rassure. Elle a eut du mal à sortir, mais voici la suite, en retard, mais elle arrive.

emelyne: La suite est là, elle arrive sur son cheval blanc pour sauver les lecteurs désespérés à deux doigts de faire brûler l'auteure sur le bûcher de leur frustration (c'est joli ça, je crois que je vais le noter).

Akashi – chan: La suite tout de suite.

sabrina-visiteur: Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Il faut rire dans la vie, il paraît qu'on vit plus vieux. Bref, même si c'est avec beaucoup d'attente, voilà enfin la suite tant attendue.

tassm32: Eh oui, Kagamine est un peu suicidaire sur les bords à provoquer Akashi comme ça. Mais non, je ne pense pas qu'il va mourir, ce ne serait pas drôle, je prévois déjà un tome trois et il y a sa place de réservé dedans. Pour l'instant, je n'ai de mort programmée que dans L'amour du basket. La suite est enfin là, elle s'est faite attendre, je sais, mais elle est là, c'est le principal.

MissXYZ: La manière dont il calme les autres ne sera pas révéler immédiatement, et je ne compte pas tuer celui-là tout de suite, donc, même si c'est bizarre, non, il ne va pas mourir. Et t'as vu, les douches c'est cool! Dire qu'après ça, il faut que j'aille prendre la mienne. Bon, passons sur mes dérive et ma vie qui n'intéresse personne. La suite est là, ne me frappe pas!

**Résumé:** Après sa défaite contre les Colosses, Akashi et la Génération des Miracles sont plus que déterminés à battre tout le monde. Pour Kuroko, d'autres problèmes vont venir s'ajouter aux entraînements de sont petit ami démoniaque.

**Disclamer:** Je n'ai pas réussis à acheter la GM, malheureusement. Donc, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je les lui emprunte juste pour les torturer.

**Couple:** Toujours Akashi/Kuroko, et un autre si le cœur m'en dit.

Donc, joyeux noël. Je sais, la suite s'est faite attendre. Mais la voilà enfin. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année à tous.

**Une véritable 2: La revanche d'Akashi**

**Chapitre 4:**

Le sac encore plein de friandises en tout genre, Kuroko se demanda ce qu'il pourrait inventer cette fois pour détourner les tentatives de meurtres à l'encontre de son camarade de classe si énervant. Parce que bon, en plus, il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'un de ses amis se retrouvent avec des problèmes à cause de ce stupide blondinet. Et en parlant de blondinet, il en voyait un qui lui courait en plein dessus, à croire que lui non plus, il n'avait pas comprit qu'il mettait sa vie en jeu avec son comportement.

-Kurokochi, ohayooooooooooooo!

-Snip, snip, répondit à sa place la paire de ciseaux à côté de son oreille.

-O-ohayo, Akashichi, couina Kise en retour.

Une main basanée attrapa le blond par le col et le ramena en arrière. Les grommellements d'Aomine de si bon matin ne pouvait que témoigner de la récurrence d'une telle scène. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que personne ne soit encore mort dans ce lycée, au vu des cas assez impressionnants s'y trouvant.

Sur cette pensée fort peu encourageante, Kuroko rentra finalement dans l'établissement scolaire, sentant que cette journée allait être très longue.

(trait)

Qu'il soit bien clair que ce chapitre est de loin celui que je déteste le plus. Et je ne sais pas si je posterais sur cette fanfiction l'an prochain ou si je vais laisser mûrir tout ça dans un coin de ma tête en attendant de voir. Mais j'avais promis que je posterais ce chapitre, et comme il m'agaçait (ça va quand même faire un an que je bosse dessus!), j'ai finalement décider de retirer ce qui me gênait (99% du chapitre, en gros. A l'origine, j'avais douze pages) pour vous mettre ce qui posait le moins problème.

Vous pouvez me lapider, ça n'avance pas, j'ai même l'impression de régresser sur celle-là. Mais bon, bonne fin d'année à vous.


	5. Note

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, et je vous demande de me pardonner, mais je vais laisser cette fic en stand by. Vous pouvez la reprendre si vous le voulez, mais je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour elle, et je préfères arrêter plutôt que d'écrire à contre cœur.

Si vous la reprenez, dîtes-le moi, donnez-moi votre adresse mail, je vous enverrais les premiers chapitres.


End file.
